Helping You Be Less Stressed
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi comes to Skylands, but is very stressed out. Thankfully, she has understanding friends and an awesome boyfriend who knows just how to help her relax. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Helping You Be Less Stressed**

Rachel let out a frustrated sound as she was pushed back by Kaos' wind attack. "We're getting pummeled out here!" She cried out as she tried to fight the attack, but was blown back. Thankfully, Hood Sickle caught her and kept her from being blown farther back.

Magna Charge threw in some plasma attacks. "We need to take him down hard and fast!" He said.

Kairi stood near them with Thumpback, Echo, Splat, Snap Shot, and Dreamcatcher beside her. "Come on!" She said, running forward as they did the same, throwing their attacks. The Water Portal Master was throwing out attacks, but not many of them were hitting their mark. Rachel noticed and noticed how stressed out her friend looked.

"Look out!" Hood Sickle cried out as another elemental attack from Kaos came near them and struck them, knocking them back. Rachel countered with a telekinetic attack of her own, sending the pipsqueak flying through the air with about four shuriken following him and he retreated fast, glaring at them.

They all collapsed to the ground, but Rachel managed to stand up and stagger over to Kairi, who was laying on the ground and had tears in her eyes. "Kairi, are you alright?" She asked, worried that her friend was hurt.

"No," the brown-haired girl said as she sat up. "Guys, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Splat asked in confusion.

Kairi looked downtrodden. "I just can't think straight today," she said.

Thumpback grew concerned. "Has your workplace been giving you grief again, my beautiful mermaid?" He asked, picking up Kairi and holding her.

She sighed. "That and…my family," she said. "It's been so stressful lately with work and my family."

"Why would your family be a stressful topic?" Echo asked curiously.

Kairi didn't answer, but nodded to Rachel, who nodded. "Kairi's family…isn't always understanding," she said. "And that puts a lot a stress on her."

Snap Shot looked at his Portal Master. "Kairi, if you're too stressed out to help on missions, you can always tell us," he said gently. "We'll understand."

"But you guys need help and I don't want to cause you guys stress," the girl protested.

"Kairi, seeing you so stressed out is causing us stress," Dreamcatcher said gently. "We don't like seeing you stressed out."

Kairi hung her head and Rachel placed a hand on the girl's arm. "Why don't you go with Thumpback and try to relax?" The Tech Portal Master said. "We'll hunt for Kaos and give him one for you."

The Water Portal Master was about to protest, but then squeaked as Thumpback gently tossed her up over his shoulder. She clung to him as he made sure he had a good hold on her legs. "I'll take care of her," he said to the others. "You guys okay with joining Rachel and her partners to hunt down that creep?"

"You don't have to ask us twice," Splat said, spinning her paintbrush.

Rachel nodded. "Come on," she said, activating her telekinesis. "I'll take us through the sky."

She then turned to Thumpback. "You guys can join us later if you want," she said, knowing Kairi would be wanting to help after she had gotten rid of some stress.

"You got it," the large whale said as he headed towards the Academy, knowing exactly what might help the girl he had fallen for.

Kairi squirmed a little. "Thumpy, put me down," she said, but her voice held no heat and he chuckled.

"Not quite yet, my lovely mermaid," he said. "Just hang on a bit longer. We're almost there."

"Almost where?" She asked.

"You'll see," he said with another chuckle before entering a room that she recognized to be his room at the Academy. She had been in there a few times and the whale sometimes would have her come over for their dinner date or a movie date. Thumpback now gently placed her on the bed and smiled. "Why don't you get changed into your swimsuit and come meet me in that room?" He said, indicating to a door she hadn't seen before.

"What's behind that door?" She asked curiously.

He smiled. "Change into your swimsuit and you'll see," he said, walking away and disappearing behind the door.

Curiosity overriding her stress for the moment, she got changed quickly and walked over to the door. Hesitantly, she turned the knob and opened the door. "Thumpy?" She called out softly.

"Come in, my beautiful mermaid," she heard him say and she couldn't help giggling. Whenever he spoke like that and did it in a deep voice, it not only made her all giggly inside, but made her blush too.

She moved inside, the soft light catching her attention along with the soft blue theme of the room. "Wow," she heard Thumpback say and turned to find him gazing at her with a loving gaze. "Close the door and come to my waiting arms, my love."

Kairi giggled again. "You're sure laying it on thick, Thumpy," she said, closing the door and twirling a little, modeling for him in her blue bikini.

"And you know how to drive a whale crazy," he said, beckoning her closer.

She moved to the edge of what looked like a pool that was bubbling, which told her it was either a Jacuzzi or a hot tub, or possibly a combination of the two. She carefully dipped her foot in and found the water to be just right. Not too hot or too cold. Sighing blissfully, she lowered herself into the pool and closed her eyes for a moment before feeling fingers gently brush her arm and she opened her eyes to look at Thumpback, who smiled at her and held out his arms to her. She gently swam over to him and let him pull her close, leaning her head against his chest where she heart his heartbeat and sighed blissfully again. "Thumpy," she said softly, but didn't get to say anything else as he kissed her deeply, making her moan in pleasure as she relaxed in the warm water, feeling water jets shooting out water to massage her back and legs.

Thumpback gently broke the kiss, smiling at Kairi, who lightly gasped for air. "A bit breathless, hmm?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah, because of you," she playfully retorted, but giggled as she felt his arms come around her and he began rubbing and massaging her back and shoulders, making her sigh in relief. "But you definitely know how to help me be less stressed."

He chuckled, holding her close as they relaxed and after a couple hours, they got out of the pool and dried off. "Feel better, my beautiful mermaid?" He asked.

"Much better," she said. "Come on. Let's help our friends and teammates kick Kaos' butt to Kingdom Come."

Kaos was causing trouble again, though Rachel had thrown up a telekinetic shield to protect them all at they tried to stop him. "We need some more help!" Magna Charge said.

"Agreed!" Echo said.

A huge anchor came flying and smacked into Kaos. "Will a whale and a mermaid do?" A familiar voice asked and they turned to find Kairi powered up all the way to her Skyelemental and Thumpback was behind her, swinging his anchor to show he meant business.

Rachel smiled. "How you feeling, Kairi?" She asked.

"Much better, thanks to Thumpback, and you guys for understanding," she said. "Now, let's send this creep back to his lair with his tail tucked between his legs."

Nodding, Rachel powered up to her Skyelemental and the two girls and their partners delivered a combined power blow that not only sent Kaos on the retreat, it literally blew him back to his lair as well. They all cheered happily and returned to the Academy victorious. Kairi turned to Thumpback and winked at him, moving down the hall and beckoning him to follow. Curious, he did and watched her stop by his door. "I know exactly how I want to celebrate," she said. "Relaxing in the Jacuzzi with my hunky guy, enjoying a quiet dinner and a romantic movie."

He grinned. "Now you're talking my language," he said, picking her up and making her giggle as he carried her inside his room and they were soon settled in the Jacuzzi and snuggling together, having eyes for only each other.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
